bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Teruma Kamioka
Teruma Kamioka is a main character who appears in the anime series, Crash B-Daman. His B-Daman is Sturm Griffon. Appearance Teruma is a tall young man with a very long light yellow green hair tied to a pony tail and yellow eyes. He also wears a pince-nez. Teruma wears predominantly pink. His outfit consists of a small pink beret, white-lined pink long coat with gold buckles and hot pink fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of tan-colored boots. As an Angel, his face appears kind and docile. His eyes and long coat are also closed in this form. As a Devil B-Der, his long coat opens up to reveal his dark purple shirt with a white devil print. In the manga adaptation, Teruma's outfit is largely similar to his pink long coat that he wears in the anime except that it doesn't have gold buckles since Teruma's devil side does not exist in the manga. Only in this version, he wears a gold cross necklace and his boots have crosses as decorations. As a member of the Eight Descendants, he has the mark of the Evil Deity Organization in his nape. When he joined Hitto's side, Teruma is seen wearing a black long-sleeved and turtleneck shirt. Either way, Teruma always wears turtle-necked and long-sleeved tops that reach all the way to his wrists in the manga so that he can cover up the numerous wounds in his body. Personality Teruma is known as the two-faced B-Der, as he has two split personalities: "Angel Teruma" - A kind-hearted, polite, slightly ditzy and shy young man who cares about orphaned children. His kind nature even earned him the nickname of Teruma nii-chan (Big Bro Teruma) from the children. This side of Teruma is also known to be very religious, often praying for forgiveness after the rampage of his Devil side. However, he himself does not teach the children how to play B-Daman because he sees B-Daman as weapons for offense and merely holding one can trigger his Devil persona. "Devil Teruma" - His other personality comes out whenever he sees B-Daman of his interest or whenever he is intimidated, scared and fearing something. This other persona is a sinister, obsessive and direct opposite of the other. This persona is known throughout the village as the "Devil B-Der", who is said to come out at night to stalk other B-Ders for their B-Damans. The most notable trait of this persona is the infernal laughter and his constant condemnation of his opponents, telling them to "Go to Hell!" (地獄を堕ちるよ！ Jigoku wo ochiru yo!). Like the angel persona, this form is also religious albeit sarcastic, telling everyone "God Bless You" (神のごかご Kami no gokago) one second and then blowing them up the next. Despite being devilish in nature, the Devil persona of Teruma is not entirely evil. He would give the B-Damans he steals in his nightly conquests to the children at the orphanage. Devil Teruma changes back into Angel Form whenever he is defeated in battle or he hears the voice of admiring and innocent children calling out to him. Biography Background Crash B-Daman (Anime Series) Arc 1: The Black Horse Rally Teruma makes his debut in the Fourth Episode entitled "The Two-Faced B-Der." Taking interest in Hitto's Magnum Ifrit and Konta's Blitz Garuda; Teruma's Devil B-Der persona briefly takes over. Nana caught a sight of it to which she followed Teruma to the latter's "secret hideout." However, Teruma catches her in the act and intimidates her. Hitto and Konta steps forward to save Nana. After a scuffle with Konta, Teruma then he challenged Hitto to a race atop the abandoned bell tower. The children caught him in the act and they could not believe that their "Teruma nii-chan" is the infamous midnight assailant. Teruma, not wanting the children to see his other nature, quickly fled the scene. Hitto then pulled a white lie to eased the children's hearts out, telling them that the Devil B-Der is just their imagination. In Episode 8, Teruma and Kodoh fiercely competed against each other for the ownership of the two elusive B-Damans Shade Wyvern and Rave Pegasus. However, he lost against Kodoh when the two B-Damans didn't choose him as their owner, the reason for which is because Kodoh is descended from their original owner, making Pegasus and Wyvern his birthrights. Arc 2: B1 Crash Cup Devil Teruma can be seen in the Audience watching the semifinals and the finals of the B1 Crash Cup in Episodes 13-14. Arc 3: The Dark Lizards In Episode 15, Teruma was invited by the owner of the B-Center to teach the children on how to play B-Daman. His interest with Konta's Blitz Garuda caused him to change to Devil Form but the children called out to him and he returned to Devil form. Still; he gave his warning, in Devil Form, to Konta about their challenge. A bit later on, he tries to protect Hitto and the others from Daizou's attack but the ensuring destruction made him change to Angel and Demon back and forth in a much faster rate. When the Dark Lizard went destroying around in the B-Center, Angel Teruma goes inside in order to rescue the children. That night, Devil Teruma appears and takes interest in Daizou's Evil Levioth. He literally gate crashes into Hitto and Daizou's battle in the demolition garage. However, Teruma was quickly rid of by Daizou who shot the former's platform with a Panzer Faust Crash Weapon. As soon as he lands, Teruma changes back to Angel form and prays to have Hitto and Daizou forgiven. Teruma is seen working as a shopkeeper in Episode 17. Hitto, Konta and Nana were surprised to see him in that shop. Nana insisted on asking Teruma how the latter changes to his Devil B-Der persona but Teruma tells her that it's not good to ask such questions. When members of the Dark Lizard unit raided the shop, Teruma finds it mean and wants a piece of the action too. Teruma changes into his Devil form and started shooting at the merchandise. He claimed that there is a devil sleeping inside his body all the time. After Hitto and everyone else left to rescue Hanbei, Teruma changes back into his Angel persona and felt guilty over the mess that he created. Teruma then kneels down and prays for forgiveness. Angel Teruma is seen working as a butler in Princess Darami's casino in Episode 19. He introduces the Casino games to Hitto and his friends. Much later on the episode; Teruma changes back to his outfit and appears through a Cannon, interfering Hitto and Konta's battle against Darami's maids. Teruma ends up blowing the ball challenge area and the entire casino to smithereens. In Episode 22, Teruma is seen working as a shopkeeper again. This time, he works in a shoe store in which Princess Darami buys all of the shoes much to Nana's chagrin. Teruma tries to help Nana buy the pair of pink glass shoes from Darami but when the greedy woman shoots it, she triggers Teruma's devil side. Devil Teruma then challenges Princess Darami into a race to find a pair of diamonds. If Teruma loses, he will become Darami's shoemaker for life. In Episode 22, Teruma is seen working as a waiter in a diner. When the owner scolds him for being sloppy, Teruma quickly snaps and beats up the owner. He then flees while howling in laughter. Crash B-Daman (Manga Series) Teruma is one of the main characters of the manga adaptation by Tomoya Kuritani. Therein, Teruma is an assassin working for the evil deities. His mark is located in his nape. Unlike the anime version, Teruma does not have a wild-looking "evil" side in the manga. He always appears kind and gentle in the manga despite his intentions. He always refers to Hitto as his teacher. Teruma is notably tormented by Kyousuke and thus the former's body has numerous wounds. Teruma is said to be able to outrun an evil deity better than Kodoh, so the former was assigned to get closer to Hitto so that Magnum Ifrit can be taken. Teruma is eventually stopped by Hitto. Teruma eventually left the evil deity organization, leaving them with bad words. Teruma eventually became a pupil of Kotaro Tamaga, Hittou's adoptive father. Teruma protected Hitto from Kyousuke's fierce attack and as a result, the former suffered a mortal wound and was knocked unconscious. However, according to the doctor, it was not serious and Teruma was able to live on. Trivia *The only other known B-Der to have a split personality, is Bull Borgnine from Battle B-Daman. However, Bull's desire to collect powerful B-Damans had worn away, while Teruma retained his, albeit he steals B-Damans to give to the orphans, similar to how Robin Hood steals from the rich to give to the poor. Gallery Angel Form Devil Form Category:Crash B-Daman Category:Male Characters Category:Crash B-Daman (manga)